1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual acuity recuperation training apparatus, and in particular relates to an apparatus which is used for training for the purpose of visual acuity recuperation by movements of light points and increase and/or decrease of light intensity.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, original training methods have been employed in hospitals, training centers etc in order to eliminate and recuperate visual acuity disorders such as myopia, hypermetropia, astigmatism, visual field constriction, etc. However, any decisive training method has not been established in order to recuperate visual acuity disorders yet.
As training methods for visual acuity disorders, there are principally a light and shade training method for training the irises, which are involuntary muscles, by changing the light intensity coming from outside and a direction and distance (far and near) training method for training the ciliary body and ocular movement muscles, which are voluntary muscles.
In the light and shade training method, the irises are opened and closed by opening and closing the eyes at an appointed interval and/or intercepting the visual field. In the direction and distance (far and near) training method, the eye is caused to focus at one point or a plurality of points, which are different one after another, in compliance with an appointed pattern with a plurality of points described on a panel etc.
Actually however, with the above training methods, as it is necessary for one to intercept the external light with one's own will or to focus on the points on the panel with one's own will, they require high concentration and strong will. There will be caused problems such as that it takes much time to obtain some good results of recuperation, and many of trainees give up the training in the meantime after the training is started because the training itself is very cumbersome.